


Yes, Coach

by WordsandWonder



Series: WordsandWonder's Holiday Fanfic Extravaganza! [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Coach!Drake, Explicit Sexual Content, Law is a little shit as per usual, M/M, Oral Sex, Sort Of, sports AU, swimming lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsandWonder/pseuds/WordsandWonder
Summary: Drake is just trying to finish his required community engagement by giving swimming lessons outside of his usual coaching duties. But why? Why does the smug, asshole barista from his favorite coffee shop here looking far too attractive have to be one of his new students?Formerly chapter 3 of WordsandWonder's Holiday Fanfic Extravaganza!





	Yes, Coach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thefrostyxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefrostyxx/gifts).



> Hey everybody, so turns out I really hate prompt dumps and the longer my tag list got the more irritated I became with my decision, so I'm turning the "Extravaganza" into a series! I'm so sorry that in doing so I'm losing all the lovely comments people left on different chapters, but it was bugging me too much not to break it apart. I hope you understand and enjoy the fic!

“What the hell are  _ you  _ doing here?”

The raven-haired man cocked an eyebrow at the rather unfriendly greeting as he shrugged his gym bag off his shoulder. “Learning to swim? This  _ is _ the correct date and time for our lesson, is it not?”

Drake didn’t have to check his clipboard to know that it was, but he did anyway to give himself a moment to collect his thoughts. What the hell? When he volunteered to teach private swimming lessons for adults he’d been expecting to be working with the elderly or something, not perfectly able-bodied college students! Especially not  _ this _ perfectly able-bodied college student. Admittedly he didn’t know much about the guy, just that he worked at the local coffee shop, his name was Law, and he was a snarky little shithead. Oh, and he was absolutely fucking gorgeous.

And now, apparently, Drake would have the dubious pleasure of his company for the next hour and a half. 

“Okay, yeah, it is, but … this is a joke, right? You don’t really need swim lessons. You’re just messing with me. Right?”

“I admit that seeing you get all flustered has become a rather pleasant part of my day, Mr. Drake, but it is not so entertaining that I would pay  _ money _ for it. I am truly interested in learning to swim.”

“Yeah, but what kind of twenty-something-year-old guy doesn’t know how to swim?” Drake demanded somewhat desperately. 

A shadow passed over Law’s face at that, but it was gone so quickly Drake couldn’t really be sure he’d seen it. “The kind who never learned as a child, I suppose,” the man replied nonchalantly. “Now, since I  _ am _ paying for this, perhaps we should get to it? Where do I change?”

Oh shit. That was right, wasn’t it? Law was going to change. Into a swimsuit. Drake vowed then and there that if the kid came out in a fucking speedo he would leave. He would just walk right out of the fitness club and never look back. So one of the university’s assistant swim coaches didn’t complete his community engagement, big deal. The reprimand would be worth not having to spend over an hour trying to hide his arousal in fucking swim trunks. Because, yeah, he’d never seen Law in anything other than his coffee shop uniform, but that was enough for him to know the other had an ass Drake would get on his knees for any day. So even if the rest of his body wasn’t that great (which seemed unlikely), seeing the perfection that was Law’s ass in a speedo would be more than enough to make being in close proximity to the student extremely awkward for the coach. 

“Mr. Drake?”

“Oh, uh, over there.” Drake waved broadly in the general direction of the locker rooms and tried to fight down a blush as he realized he’d just been standing there like an idiot thinking about Law’s ass instead of answering his question.

“Alright, I’ll just go change then,” Law said slowly, giving Drake a considering once-over before heading off to the changing rooms.

“Fuck, why me?” Drake muttered. How had he not put it together that the Law Trafalgar on his list was the same Law he saw every morning at the coffee shop? It’s not like Law was a particularly common name! And come to think of it, the kid had looked awfully smug that morning as he gave Drake a sassy little wave and said ‘see you later.’ Drake really should have known something was up. He should have made the connection somehow. Maybe then he wouldn’t have felt so blindsided. Maybe he would have had time to come up with a “don’t let the paying customer know how fucking attracted to him you are” plan. Or maybe it would have just given him more time to worry and psych himself out about it. Regardless, it was too late to do anything about it now. He’d have to fight down his desires and just … teach the guy to swim? Okay. He could do that, right?

“So, how do we start?” Law asked casually, reappearing before Drake with a cocky smirk and a hand on his hip.

He wasn’t wearing a speedo, but as Drake looked him over, that didn’t really come as much of a relief. Yeah,  he was wearing trunks, but they rode low, showing off an immaculate adonis belt that Drake was itching to run his teeth along, and ended high enough to display a healthy amount of those long, toned legs. But the unexpected exhibition of lean muscle wasn’t what made Drake realize he was a goner. Nope. What promised his demise was that Law had  _ tattoos _ . Thick black lines swirling across his upper body and over his shoulders in intricate patterns, coming together to form a heart in the middle of his chest. And god _ damn _ but Drake was weak to a man with good ink. 

“Uh,” Drake croaked hoarsely, realizing with a flush of embarrassment that his mouth had literally gone dry at the perfect specimen of man before him, “uh, we should … get in the pool?”

Law chuckled lowly. “Are you asking me or telling me? Honestly, Mr. Drake, I would have thought you’d be a little more sure of yourself on your home turf. I understand being flustered with all the fancy options at the coffee shop, even though you get the same thing every time, but this is what you  _ do _ , is it not?”

“Shut up, kid. Just get in the damn pool,” Drake snapped, irritated that Law would bring up his coffee shop blunders now. Look, there were a lot of different choices, and a lot of them sounded really good, okay? And maybe he’d try something new one day, right? So fuck this kid and his smarmy ass jibes. They’d see how arrogant he was when the only thing between him and drowning was Drake’s sturdy grip. 

Law stepped tentatively into the shallow end of the pool and looked to Drake for further instructions as the coach considered his best way to approach this lesson. It didn’t seem that Law had a fear of water in general; he’d gone in easily enough, after all. Maybe he was afraid of submerging his head? A lot of adult learners hadn’t learned as children out of some kind of fear.

“Okay. So, uh, how much experience do you have in the water?”

“Very little. I’ve gone in hot tubs and such, and I’ve sat on the edge and dangled my feet in the water, but other than that I’ve mostly avoided it.”

“Right. And what made you decide to learn to swim now?” Drake joined Law in the pool and began swishing his hands in the water as he spoke, long movements that vaguely mimicked an easy beginner’s stroke he’d eventually be teaching the other.

Law began copying Drake’s movements as he shrugged. “It felt like the right time, I suppose.”

“Do you have any trauma involving water that I should know about? I know that sounds personal, but I don’t want to have you dunk your head and send you into a panic attack or something.”

“No, no water-related trauma. Although I thought the point of swimming was to keep your head above water?”

Drake began walking slowly with a slight bounce that allowed both feet to leave the bottom of the pool and Law followed suit without having to be told. “Some strokes require submersion or partial submersion. And usually when you’re first learning you’re gonna end up dunked at least once,” the coach explained. If he was being honest, he was surprised at how easily Law followed his lead. Considering the nature of their usual interactions, he had expected the student to be a completely uncooperative asshole. Drake allowed himself to relax a bit as he bounce-stepped around. If Law was really here to learn, Drake was happy to teach him.

“Care to explain why we are doing this?” Law questioned after a few minutes of silent bouncing.

“Ah, right. Uh, to get you used to having both feet off the floor and to become acquainted with the water.”

The barista gave Drake a somewhat scathing look and lifted both feet off the bottom of the pool, allowing himself to bob about unsupported. “I think we can skip that lesson, Coach.”

Hearing the title roll off Law’s tongue in that sinful tenor made it very difficult for Drake to think straight for a moment. “Uh, right,” he stammered once again. “Then, uh, how about kicking?”

“Kicking?”

“Yes, basic strokes require you to kick with your legs while also moving your arms. Are you familiar with that motion?”

“I don’t think so? I would have to see what you mean,” Law admitted. Drake motioned for Law to follow him to the side of the pool and held onto the ledge with his hands. 

“So you grab on like this, and then extend your body behind you. Your hold on the ledge will keep you afloat, and then you can practice the kicking movement.”

Law tilted his head to the side. “Extend my body? I’m sorry, I don’t quite get what you mean? Can you help me?”

The tone of the question was innocent enough, but the glint in Law’s eyes was more than enough to have Drake furrowing his brow in suspicion. Rather than helping Law into the correct position, he simply demonstrated himself, stretching out on the surface and shooting the boy a challenging look.

“Just like this, see? Think you can manage without me holding your hand?”

“Hmm, yes, Coach,” Law drawled, hungry eyes obviously lingering on Drake’s ass before he copied the older’s position.

Shit… Law  _ definitely _ needed to stop with the “Coach” thing. Drake liked it way more than was appropriate in this situation. His words, coupled with the amazing view of his backside Drake was now presented with, were making it very hard for the auburn-haired man to remain professional. And to top it all off, Law had even more tattoos on his back, curling in tribal-looking patterns over well defined muscles. It was enough to make Drake’s mouth water. 

“I assume this is the correct position?” Law inquired, breaking Drake out of his increasingly inappropriate musings. “Am I just supposed to start kicking?”

“Yeah, uh, yeah. Just kick your legs.” Law began kicking slowly and widely. “No, uh, not like that. Keep your legs closer together and …”

“Hmm, an attractive man asking me to keep my legs  _ together _ , that’s a new one,” the student mused.

Drake nearly choked on his own spit at the interruption. Was this kid seriously …? “Just … just don’t spread your … I mean, don’t, uh … don’t move them so far. Little kicks, closer to the surface.”

“Like this?” Law attempted to correct the kicks with a glance over his shoulder, seeking Drake’s approval. 

Drake was definitely in trouble. The view of his ass, the ‘yes, Coach’-ing, the flirting and not-so-subtle admission of being interested in men, and now that look? Of course Drake was getting turned on. Damnit! And to top it all off Law was  _ still _ kicking wrong so Drake was going to have to touch him and fuck if that wasn’t going to make everything a lot … harder.

“So, um, that’s closer, but … here, let me …” Drake’s words trailed off as he gently guided Law’s legs into a better position. “Just kick until you hit my hand, okay? And then go ba-aah - shit!”

Without waiting for him to finish, Law had brought his leg down and slightly to the side, brushing against Drake’s body from navel to knee. In a panic, Drake pushed the appendage away, causing Law to let go of the ledge and splash face-first into the water. 

As Drake stood, frozen in horror, the tattooed man surfaced, wearing an infuriating smirk and looking far too smug for someone who had just nearly been drowned by his swim instructor. 

“I … uh … sorry, I didn’t mean … that was … sorry,” Drake sputtered lamely.

Law lifted an eyebrow, but chose not to reply as he stalked forward, wading closer to the older man. Really, it was unfair how seductive he looked, even with his dark hair plastered flat against his head and his eyes red from their chlorine dunking. 

“If you’re trying to distract me from what I just noticed you’re going to have to do better than a half-assed attempt at drowning,  _ Coach _ ,” he purred, getting right into Drake’s personal space and trailing a hand slowly up the man’s muscled bicep. “Although personally I don’t see a need to, considering I would be more than happy to help you with your … problem.”

Law shamelessly pressing a palm against his arousal snapped Drake’s resolve. “Not here,” he hissed, grabbing the student by the arm and all but dragging him out of the pool. He made sure to keep Law in front of him (there were other people at the pool, after all) as he pushed the other toward the private coach’s office.

As soon as the door to the office he shared closed, Drake yanked Law around and sealed their mouths together in a brutal kiss. Law didn’t seem startled by the aggression, moaning into the older’s mouth and winding his fingers through Drake’s damp hair encouragingly. The swim trunks Drake had so recently been cursing were doing nothing to hide Law’s interest in the proceedings, so Drake took a moment to trace the outline of the student’s hardening member through the wet fabric. Law broke from their kiss to gasp at the feeling before grinding himself eagerly into Drake’s large palm and burying his face into the coach’s neck. 

“Please tell me you have something?” Law rasped, nibbling on Drake’s ear in a very distracting way.

“Yeah, shit, hold on.” Reluctant though he was to release the other man, Drake pulled away and began rifling through his desk drawers. He knew he had condoms somewhere, leftover from the sexual health seminar he’d been conned into teaching. He’d been mad at the time, but as his fingers closed around a little foil packet, he made a mental note to thank his boss for the opportunity. 

“Got … one. Shit.” His triumphant presentation of the condom was completely outshone by the fact that Law was now perched on the head coach’s desk, stark naked.

“Well, come over here and make use of it then,” the barista challenged.

Drake did not need to be told twice. He crossed the room in two long strides and pressed himself between Law’s sinfully long legs. “How do you want to do this?” Drake asked huskily.

Law pushed Drake back and slid to his knees in answer, tugging the man’s swim trunks down as he went. He let out an appreciative moan as Drake’s cock sprung free of its confines, sending a shiver of arousal down Drake’s spine.

“Well, I was thinking I’d really like to suck your cock. If that’s alright with you, Coach?”

With a groan, Drake wrapped his fingers in raven hair and tugged the boy closer to his already fully hard dick. “Go on, then,” he bit out, trying and failing to hide his enthusiasm about that idea.

A warm hand came up to wrap gently around his dick while the other cupped his balls, massaging them gently as the student began stroking slowly, teasingly, up and down the shaft. “I  _ knew  _ you would have an amazing dick, Coach, but this is even better than I imagined.”

“You - you were imagining my dick?”

Law looked up through his lashes and pressed a kiss to the head of Drake’s cock. “Of course. For months now, actually. Thinking about all the things you could do to me with it. Looking forward to the day when I could finally do  _ this _ .” Without hesitation, Law leaned forward and licked a long stripe from Drake’s balls to his tip and then immediately engulfed the entire member in a single go.

“Oh fucking hell,” Drake managed to gasp out. He’d had blow jobs before, but this was on an entirely new level. Law worked him over expertly, sucking with just the right amount of pressure, rubbing the flat of his tongue along the thick vein underneath, and constantly touching, caressing, and fondling whatever sensitive areas he could reach. Drake was teetering on the edge of orgasm far before he was ready to be, and despite every fiber of his being screaming at him not to, he gently tugged on Law’s hair to get him to stop. 

“Already, Coach?” Law asked with one eyebrow raised. His sassy attitude was ruined a bit by the roughness of his voice, though, and Drake took comfort in that as he helped the boy to his feet. 

Law opened his mouth, no doubt to tease the other man some more, but Drake stopped him with another harsh kiss, clashing their mouths together and tasting himself on Law’s tongue. Nipping at the barista’s lips, then jaw and neck, Drake backed him up until he was against the door. He slid a hand down Law’s sculpted chest and past his cock to circle his entrance with the pad of one finger, causing the other to shiver pleasantly. 

“D-Don’t,” Law surprised him by stammering.

Drake immediately stopped and pulled his hand away. “You don’t want-”

“Oh no, Coach, I very much want you to fuck me. I just … like the pain.”

“Oh.”  _ Oh _ . “So …?”

Law rolled his eyes and turned around, propping his arms against the door to brace himself, and pushed his ass back toward Drake. “So  _ fuck me _ .”

Instead of immediately complying like he so desperately wanted to, Drake gripped Law’s ass tightly, making the boy gasp, and leaned over to growl in his ear. “Is that any way to ask for something you want? I think you can do better than that, boy.”

A low groan escaped the tattooed man and Drake noticed with pleasure the shudder his words induced. “ _ Please _ . Please, I want it so bad. I want to feel your thick cock inside me. I want you to fill me up and make me scream. Please fuck me, Coach.”

“That’s better,” Drake assented gruffly. Considering that Law asked so nicely, the auburn-haired man decided to oblige him without further ado. 

It took a moment of adjusting and a few thrusts to sheath himself fully inside the other man, but once he did Law seemed to lose control of his voice completely, letting out a litany of praises and promises to do anything Drake wanted if he would just  _ move _ . And much though Drake was dying to do just that, the incredible heat enveloping him was too much, and he knew that if he even tried to move right away he would cum and it would all be over. He couldn’t have that. Not when Law’s tight entrance was convulsing around him so amazingly. Not when the usual snarky demeanor was gone and he had this ridiculously sexy man writhing against him, begging to be fucked until he saw God. No, Drake  _ really  _ needed to make this last. 

When he finally felt capable of moving without cumming on the spot, Drake pulled out slowly, almost to the tip, before slamming back in hard, making Law nearly shriek and bite his forearm.

“Is this how you wanted it, Law? Hmm?” he murmured sultrily, setting a rough pace and placing contrastingly gentle kisses along a tattooed shoulder.  

“Yes, Coach! Yes, Coach, yes, Coach, yeeees!”

Each thrust into the eager body before him felt even more incredible than the last, and Drake found himself drowning in the pleasurable sensations bombarding him. The fantastic friction of each slide in and out of the student’s tight, hot body, paired with the waves of sexy nonsense Law was still spewing desperately, had him right back on the edge of orgasm in no time. Luckily, Law’s voice suddenly started becoming more high pitched, and his babbling started making sense again.

“I’m cuming. Oh fuck, Drake, I’m gonna cum!”

“Go ahead,” Drake urged, speeding his thrusts even more as the use of his name almost had him cumming himself. “Come on, cum for me, Law.”

With a cry of Drake’s name, Law found his release, with Drake following close behind. Both slumped, panting, against the door for a few long minutes before Law started to squirm. Drake pulled out slowly, causing both of them to moan at the overstimulation, and took care of the condom before grabbing a few tissues to help Law clean up.

“So,” he asked after a moment, handing Law his discarded swim trunks. “You totally know how to swim, don’t you?”

Law smirked from where he sat, leaning heavily on the door. “Actually, no.”

Drake raised his eyebrows skeptically at that, causing the student to chuckle lightly. 

“I really don’t know how to swim,” Law assured. “But I also really don’t have any interest in learning.”

Drake threw a discarded hoodie, hopefully his, at the raven-haired man and rolled his eyes. “Well, next time you wanna fuck just tell me, instead of paying a bunch of money and wasting a bunch of time. Jeeze.”

“Oooh, so there’s gonna be a next time?”

“I mean, I guess,” Drake attempted to shrug. “Do you  _ want  _ there to be a next time?”

The irritatingly smug look was back on Law’s face as he crawled over to where Drake sat to press a kiss to his lips. “Yes, Coach.”

 


End file.
